


To New Adventures with Old Friends

by maitredesnavires



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitredesnavires/pseuds/maitredesnavires
Summary: A countdown to the New Year comes with many surprises!





	To New Adventures with Old Friends

It was New Year’s Eve and the whole class was in the lobby of the Grand Paris Hotel. Chloe Bourgeois had decided to try the whole “being nice” thing again but no one was complaining. The mayor, as per usual, had spared no expense for his daughter’s “small get together” and the party rivaled any of the major discotheques in Paris. The friends had spent the evening dancing and laughing together but now it was 30 seconds until the new year and everyone was scrambling to find who they wanted to kiss at midnight. 

Before she knew what was happening, Alya had grabbed Marinette by the wrist and was dragging her around the dance floor. “Ow, ow, owww! Alyaaaa!” Marinette was doing her best to keep from tripping over her own two feet. Suddenly, her wrist was freed but she had way too much momentum and she stumbled forward, reaching out and grabbing an arm to keep herself from falling. 

“Marinette! Are you alright?” The girl in question looked at the arm that had caught her and followed it all the way up to a white short sleeve shirt and then continued up to piercing, green eyes that looked much too familiar. 

“Y...yeah. Am course I of. I...I mean, now course am I...no, I mean, I am now...no wait…” The girl continued to stammer as Adrien gently laughed while righting her. “I know what you mean, Mari,” he smiled down at the blushing girl next to him. With a mind of its own, his hand reached up and played with the ends of an all too familiar pigtail. Realization of how intimate the gesture was, Adrien snatched his hand back and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep a blush down. Catching the TV out of the corner of his eye, he said the only thing that seemed logical at the time. 

“The countdown’s starting,” he said rather lamely as the entire class yelled out the numbers together. 

*10*

Marinette was frozen in place. Something had crossed Adrien’s look that she couldn’t quite identify but the thought was fleeting as his green eyes found hers. They were such a deep emerald and she couldn’t shake the feeling that they reminded her of someone else she knew. 

*9*

Adrien took a step closer to her. He had a thousand thoughts buzzing through his mind but none of them mattered as he was drawn deeper into the two blue sapphire pools in front of him. 

*8*

Marinette felt like she couldn’t breathe Adrien was so close to her. She registered a small squeal behind her and Adrien smirked. She couldn’t bring herself to care. 

*7*

A slight shove broke them both out of their trance as Alix rollerbladed through the crowd handing out flutes of champagne. They each took one and thanked her as she rolled off to the other side of the room. 

*6*

Adrien tipped his glass up. “To a new year full of new adventures with old friends.” Marinette’s eyes grew wide and a small gasp escaped her lips as she recognized the same toast a leather-clad black cat had made only two nights prior. 

*5*

Marinette caught her bottom lip in her teeth, uncertainty quickly dissolving under Adrien’s gaze. She raised her flute with a shy smile and their glasses clinked as they met.

*4*

Adrien stepped even closer, a smile stretched across his face. Marinette’s breath caught.

*3*

Reaching out, he cupped the smooth skin under her chin. She couldn’t tell if her heart had stopped or was just beating much too fast.

*2*

The rest of world fell away as Adrien leaned down ever closer.

*1*

“Happy New Year, my lady,” he whispered against her lips. 

The sounds of horns, fireworks, and cheers of “Happy New Year” were just white noise as she leaned forward to close the distance and claim his lips as her own. He grinned slightly before deepening the kiss; emboldened by her hand now clasp in his black t-shirt, he reached around to bury his fingers in his favorite pigtails. Much too quickly in his opinion, she was gently pushing him back. Breaking the kiss but pulling his forehead to rest against hers, she smiled up at him. 

“Happy New Year, Chaton.” 


End file.
